


Never Stop Singing

by Koizumi_Scarlet



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8738326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koizumi_Scarlet/pseuds/Koizumi_Scarlet
Summary: She was the one who taught Katniss how to hope, how to open up, how to love again. Katniss was the one who taught her how to survive. They would do anything to protect the other. Yet Katniss knew, despite whatever may happen, she was all Rue had. ONE-SHOT about what I imagine would happen if Katniss arrived in time to save Rue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so it's not my usual Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt fic, in fact, it's not any fandom I've ever thought about writing and surely never will write again, but as I reread the books the other day, this popped into my head and just wouldn't leave. This is not, by an means, a complete story, as I relied a lot on the books. Meaning, that while I wrote what I imagined would happen, I didn't go into a lot of detail or wrote everything out. There are gaps, which can be filled by the books or movie (whichever you prefer), that I didn't bother typing as it would be the exact same events as canon. Although, if you only ever watched the movie, there may be some things you don't understand, as the books had a lot more content and intricate detail and was a LOT more mentally traumatizing.
> 
> As such, I don't want any comments about how fast-paced it is (be happy, I initially only wanted to write/post the last few hundred words or so), how I should have gone into more detail or how the story jumps around a bit. I know it does, I wrote it that way, as I didn't want to rehash canon, as, frankly, I find such fics boring to a certain extent (unless the author is brilliant). I hope you guys can enjoy this, though I guess it's not really written to be enjoyed.
> 
> Bold text = Parts I took out of The Hunger Games as it is or with minor adjustments.

_I stood in the plain, my eyes dazedly taking in the glittering lake that reminded me of the flashing jewels in the Capitol. Behind me, the sun glinted off the golden Cornucopia as if it wasn't a site of death only a few hours before. I barely notice the tired body leaning against me as my mind started to comprehend that it was all over. Twenty-two tributes were dead, only two remained._

_Me… and Rue._

*Almost Two Weeks Ago*

**Dangling up in the tree, with the sun warming me, a mouthful of mint, my bow and arrows at hand… this is the most relaxed I've been since I've entered the arena. If only Rue would show up, and we could clear out. As the shadows grow, so does my restlessness.**

By early afternoon, I was considering waiting another hour or so before setting off to search for Rue, but decide I might as well get an early start. I scatter a few mint leaves around the camp, knowing that Rue will understand it meant that I've been here, while it would mean nothing to any other tributes.

I hiked my backpack up higher on my back and set off. It wasn't long before I reached the site of the third fire, only to see it untouched; and I know something has gone wrong. My body tense as I consider the possibilities, the worst outcome of Rue's death heavy on my mind.

My lips thinned as my face set into an alert expression and I decide that I would find Rue, as I'm sure I would have heard the cannon announcing her death. She was still alive, which meant something must have kept her from completing out plan.

And I intend to do something about whatever it is.

Slinking through the woods, I keep my eyes peeled for any sign of her and my head is constantly turning in order to hear everything I possibly can with only one good ear. I froze as I heard a hint of something, a familiar tune. Concentrating, I affirm that it was Rue's four-note whistle being repeated by the mockingjays and despite the heavy relief that fills me, I remain alert as I move forward quickly. A high-pitched scream causes me to break into an all-out sprint as I recognise Rue's frail voice and my heart was thundering in my chest as I crashed through the branches and bushes.

"Rue! Rue, I'm coming!"

"Katniss! Katniss help!"

I break into the clearing, my bow up and in an instant my eyes take in what was happening. Rue's small body was entangled in a net, the boy from District 1 poised above her with a spear, ready to thrust it into her fragile flesh. In a split second, I release my arrow, watching as it flew true towards the boy whose spear had begun its decent.

The force of my arrow jerking though the tribute's neck causes his spear to veer off course, grazing Rue's side instead of impaling her as it would have otherwise. In shock, the boy caused his own death to arrive sooner as he pulled my arrow out, a last gurgle and bubble of blood leaving his lips as he fell sideways. Not allowing myself to think further, I rush towards Rue, who was curled on her side as she clutched her wound.

"Rue! Rue, let me see!" Carefully, I peel away her hand and blanched at the cut that, though not life-threatening if treated immediately, was still quite deep. I breathe deeply and try to still my face, desperately telling myself that I wouldn't be sick, I had to help her.

"Katniss…" At Rue's whisper, I look into her warm brow eyes and smile, gently smoothing her hair from her face.

"Don't worry Rue. You're going to be just fine."

Looking around me frantically, I grabbed my backpack that I dropped a few feet back and pulled out the rope that I used to tie myself in the trees. Shrugging off my jacket, I folded it neatly and pressed it to Rue's side, using the rope to tie it securely to her. I would have to clean the wound, but first I had to get us out of here. I wasn't sure if the other careers were close-by, but I would rather not wait and see.

After that, I had taken Rue away from the site of her almost death and for the next day, I tried my best to treat her wound. When Rue received the bread from her district, her spirits lifted immensely and the positive attitude helped her live through the pain as her wound slowly healed. The salve I had gotten from the capitol wasn't meant for spear wounds, but I applied it anyways, along with some plants I vauely remember from my mother's herb book.

The night after, Claudius Templesmith announced the rule change of two tributes being crowned as victors, if they are from the same district. I immediately wanted to find Peeta, even crying his name out loud before I could stop myself, but I knew that I couldn't leave Rue on her own. I was torn between deciding what to do, when Rue told me to take her to the field that was beyond the slope I remembered seeing at the clearing. Apparently, that was where Thresh was hiding out. Despite not wanting to be anywhere near the quiet giant, I knew I would do anything for Rue, who reminded me so much of Prim. Setting off, we were both careful in our progress, waiting until nightfall to sneak to the edge of the field so as to avoid Cato and the girl from District Two.

"This is where I leave you. You'll be safe once you're inside, Thresh will take care of you. Good luck Rue." Rue turned to me, her eyes wet as she threw her arms around me.

"Thank you Katniss. I won't forget what you did for me."

I smile, blinking my own burning eyes, before I gently push Rue towards the field of grasses that tower above me. Though I would have preferred to ensure Rue reached Thresh safely, I didn't trust the big tribute not to kill me and so, when her small form disappeared from my view, I sneaked away, intent on finding Peeta the next day.

*KE/PM*

" **Well, don't step on me…"**

" **No more kisses for you until you've eaten…"**

" **Did I ever tell you about how I got Prim's goat?"**

" **Now hold on. Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately."**

" **Then I'll drag myself… You go and I'm going too."**

" **They're sweet as syrup…"**

" **Who can't lie, Peeta?"**

" **Forget it District Twelve. We're going to kill you, followed by Lover Boy and your little ally. What was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Yeah, you can't save her again."**

" **What'd you say about that little girl? You wanna kill her? You wanna cut her up like you were going to cut up this girl here?"**

" **No! Cato! Cato! I won't, I promise I won't! Cato!"**

" **You Katniss, the one Rue said saved her?"**

" **Y-Yes…"**

" **Just this one time, I let you go. For the little girl. You and me, we're even. No more owed. You understand?"**

" **You're better."**

" **Much better. Whatever you shot into my arm did the trick…"**

" **I want to go home Peeta."**

" **You will. I promise…"**

The two days after the feast, where Thresh had let me live so that there was no more debt between us, I spent a lot of time worrying about Rue when Peeta wasn't distracting me. I knew Cato went after Thresh, as the big tribute had taken the career's bag, but I also knew it meant Rue was in danger. There was nothing, however, that I could do about it.

Rain had been pouring down continuously and my confused and conflicting feelings for Peeta grew as we were isolated together in our little cave. He had a way of causing me to hope, to hope that we would survive this, to hope for something… more. I don't even know what that more is, just that he lighted something deep inside me, brought it to life.

I tried to tell myself I'm just doing this to win the games, to get sponsors and not because I actually feel something. The flutter in my chest, the heat in my cheeks when he kisses me or caressed my hair told me otherwise however.

When Thresh's face was broadcasted in the sky the second night after the feast, it was Peeta that calmed me down and convinced me that I wouldn't be helping Rue if I went out blindly in this torrent. The next day, it was Peeta that kept a level head as we searched for Rue and hunted, and it was Peeta that kept my hope up that Rue was still safe.

With Foxface's death, Peeta had the idea for us to wait around, as Rue might investigate and sure enough, a few hours later I sat up straight as I heard a familiar tune.

A four-note whistle.

I'm sure the Capitol loved my reunion with Rue, as it was quite dramatic with her scurrying down a tree and me catching her and hugging her trembling body tightly to my own. Peeta kept an eye out as we babbled and tried to make sure the other was fine, my body shaking as Rue told me of how Thresh had told her to run while he held off Cato. After I ensured she was as fine as she could be, I introduced her to my Pe… I mean, to Peeta.

Now our alliance went from two to three and I knew the final showdown wouldn't be long, as only us three and Cato were left. With the discovery of the dried up river and pond, we meticulously made our way to the open plain where the lake was located and the entire way my mind kept turning and turning, trying to reach an outcome where Cato dies and all three of us get to go home. I know, however, that it's useless.

When the first mutt breaks the treeline after Cato, my mind blanks and my body jumps into action, my legs pumping as I ran towards the Cornucopia. I realise that Peeta and Rue, one being injured and the other younger, are falling behind, but before I can turn around, Peeta shouts for me to climb up the golden horn. Recognising that I was useless on the ground, I scaled the metal construct, sparing a brief glance for Cato who was at the highest point of the horn, gasping for air, before turning back and starting to shoot the wolf-like mutts as Peeta practically threw Rue up towards me before scrambling up himself. The second that it took to make sure Rue was safe, however, cost him.

A cry of agony drew my attention from keeping an eye on Cato to where Peeta was clinging onto the Cornucopia, his face twisted in pain as a blond mutt tore into his leg muscles. As he started to slip, I immediately unloaded an arrow into the mutts face while Rue helped Peeta up, but the damage was done. A great bloody chunk of Peeta's leg was missing and blood was pouring all over the golden surface of the metal.

Before I could try to staunch the bleeding, a giant mutt came close to dragging us off and I released an arrow into its eye. Another blonde mutt with green eyes and a collar with a 1 on jumped up and was the next to be shot down. However, the glimpse of those eyes, coupled with the blonde fur and the collar number, clued me in on the fate of my fellow tributes.

I can only blame the shock and nausea of the discovery for my next moment of inattention and that moment cost me everything.

A cry, the splatter of warm blood against my cheek and the screech of metal was all warning I had.

I whirled around, my bow coming up with my second to last arrow nocked and I froze. Cato was holding Peeta's head between his strong arms that bulged as he flexed them around Peeta's fragile neck. Peeta's knife was lying on the surface of the horn, Cato having disarmed him.

"Shoot me and he goes down with me."

Rue had been thrown to one side, luckily still out of reach of the mutts, but Cato and I were locked in a stalemate. He was right, I couldn't shoot him without killing Peeta and he couldn't kill Peeta without me shooting him. My eyes and hands remained steady as my mind raced, trying to work out a plan as I looked into Peeta's loving blue eyes. Peeta's eyes flicked away, towards Rue, before they turned back to me. I could see them softening as a gentle smile graced his sweet face.

"I love you Katniss."

Before I could even think to reply, to move, to do anything, Peeta threw himself and Cato over the edge of the Cornucopia.

" _PEETA!"_

The scream that left my throat didn't sound like me. It sounded like a wounded animal dying, a screech of the utmost agony that couldn't possibly be made by human vocal cords. Yet even that couldn't drown out the thud of two bodies hitting the ground, the snarls of the mutts and the sounds of a fight. I rushed towards the edge, hoping that there was some way I could still save him. There hasn't been a cannon yet, he could still be saved…

Bile creeps up my throat at the sight on the ground below. Cato was viciously fighting the mutts, his full-body armor giving him a chance against the vicious tributes. Peeta, however, had no such armor and was currently being attacked by two mutts. His scream and chokes filled my ears and tears were running unchecked over my cheeks.

"Please! _Katniss_!"

I lifted my bow, arrow still knocked and my eyes locked with Peeta's tortured ones. I could see a faint lift of his lips and as I released my arrow, he read the last words that left my lips.

" _I love you Peeta"_

The cannon sounded and the two mutts left the still body as they raced towards where Cato was still fighting as he tried to circle the giant horn. I, however, didn't pay them any attention, as my eyes were fixed on the bloody body of the one I realised too late I loved. I could hear choked sobs and screams and was distantly aware that these primal sounds came from me, but my mind couldn't, wouldn't, work past the fact that he was dead. Gone forever. I wasn't aware of Cato finally being overwhelmed by the mutts and dragged into the Cornucopia, nor of Rue placing her arms around me as she tried to comfort me.

All I could do was sit there and stare until a hovercraft finally appeared and took away his body. As it disappeared from my sight, it was as if invisible strings that had kept me upright on my knees until now disappeared and I slumped to the side, curling into a foetal position as I cried and raged, my breath leaving me faster than I could take it in. Rue was snuggled up tight against me, her tiny hand carding through my hair as her worried eyes stared into my deadened ones.

Several hours passed in this way and finally I became silent, staring off into nothing as I played Peeta's final moments over and over again. As the sun began to rise, peeking over the edge of the horizon, I finally stirred, brushing a strand of Rue's hair out of her face, and sat up.

Picking up my bow and last remaining arrow, I dully walked to the edge of the Cornucopia where I could hear the moans and snarls, picking up Peeta's discarded knife on the way and sheathing it. I leaned over the edge of the horn, with Rue sitting on my legs as she realised what I wanted to do. I had still not heard a cannon for Cato, but at least it sounded like he and the mutt pack were close to the entrance of the horn. Looking in, I could see the mutt pack, but it took me a while to make sense of the bloody hunk of meat they were chewing on. It was only as it moaned and one blue eyes locked with mine, that I made out what was left of my once enemy. Now, I only felt pity as I released my arrow into his skull.

With the sound of the cannon, the wolf mutts withdrew towards the lake, where a platform took them away and Rue and I could finally climb off the horn that had been our security. Walking towards the lake, it wasn't long before a hovercraft collected Cato's body, but I was barely aware of it.

I stood in the plain, my eyes dazedly taking in the glittering lake that reminded me of the flashing jewels in the Capitol. Behind me, the sun glinted off the golden Cornucopia as if it wasn't a site of death only a few hours before. I barely notice the tired body leaning against me as my mind started to comprehend that it was all over. Twenty-two tributes were dead, only two remained.

Me… and Rue.

My arm curled tighter around her tiny body, hugging her to me as my mind once again started alive. I knew, with Peeta dead, any chance of the both of us being crowned victors and making it home safe was long gone. Instead, Rue stood beside me, a young girl of twelve from District 11 who had parents and five younger siblings. A girl who, at this moment, only had me. My mind drifted to Prim as it comprehended the fact that I could still go home, could see my mother and sister again… if I was willing to kill, to murder this young girl of twelve.

A shudder wracked my body and a few last tears squeezed past my eyes. I remember Peeta's last moments, the way his eyes had flickered towards Rue, before softening as they met mine and I knew, then, that he knew my decision. He had known what was going to happen and had so taken the only thing that could possibly still cause me to hesitate out of the equation.

Himself.

Taking a deep breath, I forced back the burning in my eyes and lifted my shaky hands to my mockingjay pin. Trembling, I unclasped it.

"Katniss, what are you doing?"

"Hush little bird, I want you to have something." Sinking to my knees, I gently clasped the pin to her shirt, tucking her hair behind her ears. I gently rubbed away the old tears on her cheeks with my thumb, before I leaned forwards, hugging her tightly to me.

"Katniss?"

Ignoring her questioning tone, I spoke quietly in a choked voice.

"Rue, never stop singing. You are like a mockingjay, fleet and free and completely true to yourself. Don't let this change who you are, don't let the games turn you into someone you're not. In this life, who you are is all that you can stay true to. I love you Rue. Never stop singing…"

As I spoke, I took Peeta's knife from its sheath, holding it up behind Rue's back. I could feel her crying in my arms, feel her tears against my neck as my own dripped into her hair. I know, to the people watching this, to the Capitol, it looked like I was about to stab an unarmed girl in the back to win, to become the victor, to go home. But Rue only had me. Prim had my mother, and Gale and the Baker… Rue only had me.

"Haymitch, Effie, Cinna… I'm sorry," I said a bit louder, hoping the Capitol will add it as my last words to the people I care about, "Mom, Prim, I love you. Gale, please…" My breath hitched, but I knew Gale would understand, would look after my mother and Prim for me.

"Peeta… I love you. You were right, they can't own me… and they never will."

Closing my eyes, I pressed my face into Rue's hair as the knife descended, as it hit its mark and cut deep, spilling bright crimson blood to the ground. My ears ring and I'm dimly aware of Rue screaming and crying, of small hands pressing against the mortal wound in my stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. Without knowing how, I realise that I'm lying on the ground, Rue's tear-stained face hovering above mine.

"Rue… sing for me."

I can see the pain on her face, the tears spilling over her cheeks, but I'm strangely calm. The sharp ache and burn in my stomach is a distant thing as I lie in the sunshine, Rue's sweet voice falling in gentle cascades around me and for a moment, just a moment, I could hear Peeta's laughter.

"Peeta…"

My eyes closed and darkness took over, followed by light and warmth.

*KE/PM*

The unexpected conclusion to the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games caused Panem to become silent for a single breath.

A single breath of disbelief, of shock, of horror, of awe. A single breath filled with the sacrifice of a girl who could have won the Hunger Games, but instead killed herself so that another, from another district, could live; something that was unprecedented and unimaginable in the history and future of the Hunger Games.

A single breath inhaled... and then exhaled.

Uprisings flamed through the country.

Districts stood up, inspired and enraged by the sacrifice they witnessed and the flame of rage and hate was stoked hotter and hotter with each rerun of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Banners featuring Katniss Everdeen rallied the districts, making the rebellion burn hotter. The heart-rendering story and appearance of the year's victor, one Rue Appleby, only further incited the districts, as each sighting of her reminded them of Katniss Everdeen's last words; of how the Capitol can never own her or them.

Not two years had passed before the Districts, with the help of District Thirteen, had overthrown the Capitol, with young Rue as their motivation and an example of what they were fighting for, the children of tomorrow. President Coin was assassinated by an unknown party at the end of the rebellion, though many suspect previous victors, as there had been rumours of Coin wanting to reinstate a symbolic Hunger Games. After her death, Paylor was voted in as president and a new era had started.

Rue grew up, slowly moved on from the losses the war and the years preceding it brought her, but despite time moving on, she never forgot Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire. She married, had children, told her children's children about the remarkable young man and woman from District Twelve and how they saved her life and the entirety of Panem.

But most of all, she never stopped singing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go. I know, it's kind of depressing, but I believe with my whole heart that Katniss would never kill Rue and Peeta knew her well enough to know that. I believe the Rebellion would still have succeeded, though maybe taking a bit longer, as Katniss was turned into a martyr and killing yourself to save another in the games is an even bigger statement that the berries, as it just about screams that she won't play their games the way they want her to. Please let me know what you thought, I would love to hear how you guys thought it would have ended. Just please, no flaming, only constructive criticism. Thanks for reading!


End file.
